297 days, 4 hours, 5 minutes
by TieDyeJackson
Summary: Songfic by request - The Great Escape by P!nk - Cyclops deals with loss ... and redemption (suck at summaries) - Character Death - Standard Don't Own Anything Disclaimer - Read, Review , Challenge :D


_I can understand how_

_When the edges are rough_

_And they cut you_

_Like the tiny slivers of glass_

_And you feel too much_

_And you don't know how_

_Long you're gonna last_

_But everyone you know_

_Is try'na smooth it over_

_Find a way to make_

_The hurt go away_

_But everyone you know_

_Is try'na smooth it over_

_Like you're trying_

_To scream underwater_

297 days, 4 hours, 5 minutes; Since she left him, Since she left this world.

He feels like he can barely breathe unless his mouth is full of whiskey and his mind is full of cobwebs. He thinks sometimes that the only reason he drinks is to either forget her or to kill himself . Unfortunately he hasn't made progress on either.

He can't face the fact that she died; He can't face the fact that he was the one that found her in a tub full of tears, blood and broken bits of mirror; But the one fact he can't face the most is that she did it because she was in love with someone that wasn't him.

He wondered how many nights did she lay beside him thinking of someone else? How many kisses fell on lips that longed for another?

Logan couldn't face it either. That's why he had left them and went looking for his death. He found it in Victor Creed. The eternal dance between the two finally ended not because of skill but because of a broken heart with no fight left in it .

_But, I won't let you_

_Make the great escape_

_I'm never gonna watch you_

_Checkin' out of this place_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_'Cause the passion and the pain_

_Are gonna keep you alive someday_

_Gonna keep you alive someday_

She's the only one left. It took him a while but he had driven all others away. She was just too damn stubborn with a fire in her eye that told him she wouldn't leave no matter how much he pushed.

And push he did; He screamed at her, he pushed her down and against walls, He spat in her face and called her untouchable, vile and pathetic, He taunted her about being Mystique's bastard and Gambit's chew toy. He did everything deplorable he could think of while the voice in the back of his head screamed for him to stop.

He did all this and more until her fist clenched and her eyes brimmed with tears.

The same eyes still stood defiant of his words and actions and softly said she would hold his hand even if she had to walk through hell to help him.

_I feel like I could_

_Wave my first in front of your face_

_And you wouldn't flinch_

_Or even feel a thing_

_And you've retreated_

_To your silent corner_

_Like you decided the fight_

_Was over for you_

_Everyone you know_

_Is try'na smooth it over_

_Find a way to make_

_The hurt go away_

_Everyone you know_

_Is try'na smooth it over_

_Everyone needs a floor_

_They can fall through_

She would force him to eat and force him to shower. She would pull away the bottle when she knew he had had enough. She poured it all down the drain, pushing him back gently even as he made drunken awkward lunges trying to get it back.

She fed him sugar for the shakes and wiped his fevered forehead. She talked at length about nothing to fill the silence when he couldn't sleep. She cleaned up when he got sick. She dressed him when he could no longer do it himself. She didn't leave his side for every rocky bump in the road and made sure he woke up and went to sleep watching her smile.

And then she was gone.

_I won't let you_

_Make the great escape_

_I'm never gonna watch you_

_Checkin' out of this place_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_'Cause the passion and the pain_

_Are gonna keep you alive someday_

_They're gonna keep you alive someday_

_Mmm, mmm_

_Oh, terrified of the dark_

_But not if you go with me_

_And I won't need a pill_

_To make me numb_

_And I wrote the book on runnin'_

_But that chapter of my life_

_Will soon be done! Oh!_

One night, he woke to an argument outside the door . Muffled voices pleading with hwe for something he did not know and her muffled voice being as defiant as ever. He slipped back into unconciusness and swore during the night he felt her glove delicate in his hair and he woke up the next morning and she was gone.

He didn't know how long she was gone as he had broken the clock long ago. He didn't turn on the lights and just sat and wept at the emptiness that surround him and penetrated him.

Wept for her in a way he had never done with Jean.

It had nothing to do with appearances or protocol. He didn't do it because it was the thing to do or that he needed to grieve or because that was what was expected of him.

He wept because he felt empty without her.

And thats why he didn't think twice as she appeared like an angel in his doorway. His heart screamed with overflowing joy as she pulled him off the bed and out of the mansion and into his car. His body hummed with an energy that went beyond any optic blast his eyes could ever muster and then he looked down.

To see her naked hand ... in his.

_I'm the king_

_Of the great escape_

_You're not gonna watch me_

_Checkin' out of this place_

_You're not gonna lose me_

_'Cause the passion and pain_

_Are gonna keep us alive someday_

_Yeah, the passion and the pain_

_Are gonna keep us alive someday_

_Someday, yeah_

He laughs as she informed him that his convertible is now his when he asks why it is green. She says it is payment for taking care of his sorry ass.

He talks about how it feels to see something other than his room after his year of solitude. He extolls the virtues of the air in his face , the bottle of water he is drinking , and the sandwich she packed for him. He asks where they are going and he's isn't really bothered when she says she doesn't know. He talks about everything and he talks about nothing until he can't think of anything more but the question he really wants to ask.

He asks her why she gave up the world, He asks why she gave up everything she was , just to save him?

She smiles and shakes her head and said that was decided a long time ago.

When a boy gave her a subtle smile and rubbed the back of his head nervously as he called her Kate and told her she was an angel.


End file.
